


College Is Hard

by coldheartscoldersongs



Series: Hamilton Reader Inserts [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: College AU, Columbia University, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Modern AU, Reader Insert, cis girl reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7652182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When studying for midterms overwhelms you, Philip is there for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	College Is Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, my first reader insert that isn't explicit. This is a lil angsty and a lil fluffy, so enjoy.

It was 1:30 in the morning. You were in your dorm room with your boyfriend, Philip Hamilton, studying for midterms. You were both sophomores; Philip was majoring in math and you in psychology. You were beyond exhausted, but your first test was three days away and you needed to know the material inside out.

Midterms and finals were terrifying for you because of your scholarship requirements. You were only able to afford Columbia because of it, and if you didn't keep a 2.8 GPA, your scholarship would go away and you would have to transfer. You loved Columbia, New York, your friends, and Philip far too much to ever let your grades slip.

It was so late and you felt so overwhelmed that you started to cry. Philip snapped out of his trance and pulled you close to him, letting your notes and textbooks fall on the floor.

“What’s wrong, (Y/N)?” He asked.

You sobbed into his shirt. “I'm so scared for my midterms.” He knew that your ability to attend Columbia depended on your grades.

“Listen, you're so smart that I know you will rock those tests. You've already made it through two semesters and four rounds of exams and your grades surpass the requirements.”

“What if I can't keep it up, Phil? Then I'm a goner.”

He wriggled himself out of your grasp to kiss you. Usually his kiss would send your head spinning, but right now it was only soothing.

“Honey, you got this. You're gonna walk into every test you've got and make it your bitch. You're gonna keep doing this twice a semester until we graduate and you go to grad school or work for the best damn psych group there is.”

You wrapped your arms around his neck and sighed, knowing he was right. “I love you.”

“I love you, too. You know I'm right, babe.”

You smiled for the first time that night. “I know. Let's go to bed, yeah? I’m gonna need some sleep if I'm gonna slay those tests on Monday.”

He laughed. “Now you're talking.” He joined you in your extra long twin bed and held you until you both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
